The present invention is developed for use with different types of disc brakes. Thus, the invention is applicable for disc brakes having fixed caliper as well as disc brakes having sliding (floating) caliper. Traditionally the caliper of the disc brake is made in one piece and the brake mechanism is received in the caliper. This known design for a disc brake has both advantages and disadvantages. One disadvantage is that for maintenance, repair and/or exchange of parts of the brake mechanism normally all of the brake mechanism has to be taken out of the caliper. Furthermore, it is cumbersome to machine the caliper. Thus, there is a need for a disc brake which is more easy both to produce and to repair and maintain.